Lluvia y cumpleaños
by Lyan
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Tohru y los Sohmas le quieren dar una sorpresa. ¿Podrá Yuki decirle lo que siente a Tohru? One-Shot. Fluffy


**Nota de la autora**:

¡Hola!

Bueno aquí vengo con otro fan-fic, esta vez de Fruits Basket [Yuki/Tohru] es un One-Shot y tiene mucho Fluffy^^. El ultimo no me salió muy bien que digamos, así que voy a intentarlo otra vez, pero no prometo nada, OK? xD.

**Titulo**: The Smile of Rain

**Summary**: Es el cumpleaños de Tohru i los Sohmas quieren hacerle una fiesta sorpresa. ¿Podrá Yuki decirle lo que siente a Tohru?

**Nota**: No utilizare las terminaciones -san, -chan ,-kun, etc.

**Disclaimer**: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes, lugares, etc., son de Natsuki Takaya. Míos sólo son las situaciones y la historia que me he inventado, jugando con sus personajes.

**Manga**: Iría bien que te hubieras leído hasta el tomo 11 del manga o irás un poco perdido, ademas de que si no te tragaras un Spoiler pequeñito.

**Lluvia y cumpleaños **

**by: Aprilian**

Era una mañana clara, soleada y en la casa de la familia Sohma reinaba la paz i la tranquilidad.

- _¡Mierda de rata! ¿Por que tenias que meterte en mi camino? __¡Siempre estas igual!_

- _Gato estúpido, eras tu el que estaba en medio, no me eches la culpa de tu estupidez._

-_¡Si eres tu el que por las mañanas camina cómo un zombi y esta medio dormido!_

La paz no iba a durar mucho la verdad.

Tohru estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno y mientras los dos chicos estaban arriba discutiendo cómo cada mañana. Shigure había salido, así que sólo estaban ellos tres en la casa.

- ¡No estoy para estas estupideces, mierda de rata!

Bajo las escaleras rápidamente y saludó a Tohru que estaba en la cocina:

-Tohru, me voy un rato de paseo, vuelvo luego.-dicho esto, se enfundó en unos zapatos y se fue a la calle.

Vale, eran dos.

Yuki bajo las escaleras con un suspiro y saludó a Tohru que ya estaba sirviendo el desayuno para cuatro a pesar de ser sólo dos.

Comieron en silencio, haciendo de vez en cuando algún comentario suelto. No era un silencio incomodo, era el silencio que pueden compartir dos personas sin necesidad de hablar de cosas banales, un silencio cómplice.

Al terminar Tohru se levanto para lavar los platos, pero Yuki también cogió algunos.

-Déjame que te ayude- pidió con su habitual tono amable.

-Oh, no, no hace falta Yuki, yo puedo perfectamente, de verdad…

-Tranquila Tohru, no pasa nada por que te ayude un poco.

Tohru asintió inquieta aunque la verdadera razón de su negación, era que con lo torpe que era Yuki, los platos corrían serio riesgo de terminar hechos añicos.

Los lavaron lentamente en la cocina. Tohru los lavaba y Yuki los secaba. En un momento dado la mano de Yuki rozo levemente la de Tohru y ambos se sonrojaron levemente. Ninguno de los dos vio cómo el otro lo hacía porque ambos tenían la mirada gacha pero aun así sintieron vergüenza.

Al terminar, Tohru subió a su habitación y Yuki también subió a la suya propia.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron separados por la seguridad de las puertas, Tohru se puso a ordenar su habitación con tal de hacer _algo _para dejar de pensar en Yuki.

Mientras, Yuki se veía en la misma situación. El también necesitaba sacar a Tohru de sus pensamientos, al menos durante un rato. El mismo se había ofrecido a preparar la "sorpresa" de Tohru junto con los demás Sohmas, Saki y Arisa.

Según el plan que habían trazado entre todos, Yuki debía mantener a Tohru distraída lejos de la casa, durante un par de horas, al menos. Se habían esforzado mucho para darle una gran "sorpresa" a la chica que tanto los había ayudado y había cambiado sus vidas.

Tohru estaba sumida en hondas reflexiones cuando oyó tres golpes rápidos en la puerta. Se había sentado en la cama dejando la escoba a un lado, al encontrase con una vieja _gorra_ verde. Los recuerdos empezaron a aflorar en su interior, al recordar al chico que se la había dado tanto tiempo atrás.

_Se sentía triste y sola en aquel pequeño rincón en la calle._

_Volviendo del colegio camino a su casa se había perdido y echaba mucho de menos a su madre y un buen plato de arroz. No sabía la hora aun, pero tenía la sensación de llevar muchas horas allí, acurrucada y muerta de frío._

_Entonces, lo vio._

_Era un niño de su misma edad más o menos, de cabellos plateados y que llevaba una gorra verde que le cubría parte de la cara. Cuando alzó la cabeza y lo miró, Tohru sintió una extraña sensación en su interior que la impulsaba a confiar en el, a pedirle ayuda. Tenía la certeza de que el la ayudaría._

_Se levanto con las extremidades entumecidas y avanzó un par de pasos hacía el chico que echó a correr rápidamente. Tohru le fue siguiendo durante un buen rato y cada vez que se caía, el chico la esperaba para luego echar a correr otra vez cómo si quisiera que la siguiera_

_Tohru confiaba en aquel chico, quería creer que la ayudaría a llegar a casa. Era su única esperanza._

_Entonces el chico se detuvo y girándose hacía ella la miro un momento con sus grandes ojos violetas, para luego ponerle la gorra y decirle:_

_-Lo has echo muy bien._

_Entonces echo a correr cómo alma que lleva al diablo y cuando Tohru fue a salir tras el, oyó una voz más que familiar llamándola._

_-¡¡Tohru!!_

_Se giro con lágrimas en los ojos y se abrazaron efusivamente. Por fin estaba con su madre de vuelta._

_-Cariño, ¿Dónde has estado? – preguntó preocupada su madre._

_-Me perdí, pero un chico con gorra me trajo hasta aquí._

_- Te prometo que no dejare que te vuelvas a perder nunca más- le dijo Kyoko aun llorando._

_La niña asintió algo ausente porque tenía la sensación de que volvería a ver a ese chico tarde o temprano._

Tohru salió de sus pensamientos cuando oyó la dulce voz de Yuki llamándola desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Tohru, ¿estas ahí?

-Sí, ahora salgo.

La morena salió de su habitación para encontrarse con un sonriente Yuki que la esperaba apoyado en la pared.

-¿Sí?-pregunto ella.

-Ahora me iba a la base secreta y me preguntaba si querrías venir.

-¡Claro que sí!

Bajaron las escaleras, y enfundándose los zapatos salieron de la casa.

Fueron por el camino, riendo y comentando las cosas que habían pasado en los últimos días. Cuando llegaron a la base Tohru soltó una exclamación de alegría.

-¡Mira, Yuki! ¡Las fresas ya se pueden recoger!

El peliplateado sonrió divertido y se agacho junto con Tohru para empezar a trabajar en el jardín.

Cuando ya llevaban aproximadamente una hora y media trabajando pesadas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer del cielo empapándolos.

-Vaya fastidio- mascullo Yuki levantándose junto con Tohru.

Entonces, se vio el destello brillante de un rayo y el ruidoso trueno vino después. Tohru soltó un chillido y se abrazó a Yuki inconscientemente enterrando la cara en su pecho, quedando estrechamente pegados durante un par de segundos justos antes de que el chico se convirtiera en una pequeña rata de color gris claro.

-¡Oh, Yuki! ¡Lo siento tanto! Yo…yo…es que, los truenos me asustan y...y…

-Tohru, tranquilízate ¿vale? No pasa nada, todo el mundo le tiene miedo a algo en particular, no te sientas mal.- intento calmarla el Nezumi*.

En ese momento se transformo, haciendo que Tohru se girara violentamente tan colorada, que podría competir con un tomate y saldría ganando.

Yuki se vistió pese a tener toda la ropa empapada y después de poner una mantas sobre las plantas para protegerlas, cogió a Tohru de la mano y corrieron hacía la casa para guarecerse de la lluvia, cuando recordó las palabras de Haru "No puedes traer a Tohru hasta las 20:00, como mínimo". Soltando una maldición por lo bajo cambió de dirección y fue hacía el bosque pensando a donde podrían ir.

-¿Yuki, adonde vamos?- preguntó Tohru confusa y los dientes castañeándole.

-No lo sé, estoy pensando.- respondió mirando a todos lados, buscando donde refugiarse de la repentina tormenta.

Finalmente llegaron a una pequeña cabaña no muy alejada de la base a unos 200 metros, era de madera y tenia cierto encanto. Cuando entraron Tohru vio que sólo tenía una habitación, estaba amueblada con un sofá, un armario grande, una estantería llena de libros y una cocina muy pequeña en buen estado, cómo si alguien viviera allí. Yuki, rebuscó por la cabaña hasta que encontró un par de velas que encendió para iluminar la estancia.

-Yuki… ¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó Tohru aun castañeando.

-Ni idea, corriendo la he visto y o pensé que nadie viviera aquí, espero que el propietario no se moleste.

Entonces se dio cuenta de lo empapados que estaban y además de que se estaba helando.

Yuki se puso a rebuscar en el armario ,encontrando unos pantalones y un jersey blanco, que con algo de suerte le irían. Junto con una toalla blanca se los lanzó.

-Deberías secarte y cambiarte. Vas a pillar un resfriado.- le señaló. Sin decir nada más se metió en otra estancia que parecía el baño dándole así más intimidad a Tohru.

Ya a solas, la morena se quitó la ropa a la velocidad del rayo, se seco cómo pudo y se puso la ropa que le había dado Yuki. Tuvo que doblar un poco tanto los pantalones cómo el yérsey, pero ya no sentía frío. Al cabo de un rato Yuki también salió del baño cambiado y seco.

Tohru se asomó a la ventana y fuera el temporal no hacía más que empeorar.

Se sentó en el mullido sofá blanco y Yuki también se sentó a su lado mirándola fijamente.

-¿A que te referías antes?- pregunto la castaña de sopetón.

-¿eh?- dijo Yuki, parpadeando. Tohru tenía la sensación de haber cortado algún hilo de sus pensamientos.

-Cuando has dicho que no podíamos volver a casa porque no era una opción viable, ¿a que te referías?- preguntó curiosa.

El Nezumi desvió la vista e intento disimular pero no pudo engañar a Tohru.

- No puedo decírtelo.- dijo tragando saliva al recordar las palabras de Arisa "Cómo le digas algo, no tendré en cuenta que seas el Príncipe de el instituto para sacar la barra de hierro…."

-Oh. Bueno, no pasa nada, no hace falta que lo hagas- respondió la morena sonriendo con dulzura.

Yuki no pudo evitar sonreír, también. Esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de Tohru. Su sonrisa, su sinceridad, su dulzura y su capacidad de comprenderlo sin reprocharle o pedirle nada a cambio. Desde que habían vuelto de las vacaciones en la casa de playa de los Sohma, Yuki había empezado a ver a Tohru cómo algo más que una madre.

Sus sentimientos cada vez crecían más y pese a que ya se había declarado a Tohru ella no lo pudo comprender bien, además en aquel momento declaraba que la quería cómo una madre no cómo una mujer.

-Yuki- la llamó ella sacándole de sus pensamientos.

-¿Sí?- preguntó el aludido sonriendo. Su voz era la más hermosa música para el.

- ¿Tú crees que puedo coger alguno de esos libros?- preguntó señalando la estantería.

-No veo porque no. - respondió el peliplateado.

Tohru se levanto del sofá y se acerco a la estantería para ver que tenía. Rebuscando entre los títulos hubo uno que le llamo la atención.

Cogió el libro y se sentó otra vez al lado de Yuki.

-¿Qué lees?- preguntó Yuki curioso.

La morena se ruborizo levemente, haciendo sonreír a Yuki inconscientemente. Cerro el libro que había abierto para que leyera el titulo y Yuki sonrió aun más al verlo.

"Romeo y Julieta"

La morena que se había sentado a su lado, en posición india, bastante cerca, se apoyo en al hombro de Yuki sin darse cuenta y el peliplateado no le dijo nada, a el también le gustaba la posición.

Yuki fue leyendo la historia junto con Tohru y cerca del final la morena no pudo contener las gruesas lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas.

Yuki se las limpió con los dedos acariciando su cara con las yemas de los dedos. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y cuando acabaron el libro, Yuki paso el brazo por los hombros (con cuidado de no transformarse) de Tohru apretándola más junto a el y acariciándole el pelo.

- Yuki.- susurro Tohru

-¿Sí?- preguntó el también susurrando.

-¿Crees en el amor verdadero? El amor por el cual uno es capaz de hacer grandes locuras, de morir.

- Sí. Sin lugar a dudas.

Tohru se giro para mirarle sentándose frente a el y estuvieron largos minutos mirándose fijamente. Esa mirada fue suficiente para los dos. No hizo falta más para saber lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Yuki alzó la mano muy lentamente y acarició la cara de Tohru con suavidad. La joven cerro los ojos disfrutando del roce y cuando los abrió la cara de Yuki estaba a escasos centímetros de la suya, con su dulce olor rodeándola.

El Nezumi le cogió el rostro con ambas manos y entonces, lentamente, muy lentamente, sus labios se acercaron a los suyos hasta que al final se rozaron levemente para luego unirse en un dulce beso.

Al finalizar se siguieron mirando a los ojos mientras se abrazaban, sin darse cuenta de una cosa muy importante.

Lo que no se esperaban, era el publico que iban tener.

Mientras se miraban la puerta se abrió lentamente para dar paso a Haru, Kisa, Hiro, Shigure, un muy cabreado Kyo, Kagura, Ayame, Hatori, Ritsu, Kureno, Saki y Arisa que los miraron con los ojos cómo platos. Cómo ellos no se daban cuenta y seguían, tuvieron que recurrir a Ayame.

-¡Querido, hermanito!- dijo casi gritando- ¡Me llenas de orgullo al ver lo rápido que has crecido! Hoy, es el día que…

Yuki y Tohru se habían separado bruscamente al oír la voz de Ayame más colorados que un pimiento rojo. Yuki le echo un vistazo al reloj y se dio cuenta de que la había fastidiado. Eran las 21:00 y ya no llovía.

-¿Q..que hacéis todos aquí? – preguntó Tohru con un hilo de voz.

- Veras, le dijimos al "Príncipe" que te tuviera entretenida un par de horas, pero desde luego.. ¡no de esta forma!.- casi grito Arisa.

-¿Traigo la barra de hierro?- preguntó Saki.

Al ver cómo la rubia asentía, Yuki trago saliva.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis ahí? – preguntó el peliplateado consiguiendo sacar la voz.

-Unos cinco minutos. A las ocho y cuarenta nos cansamos de esperar y salimos a buscaros. Al final vimos luz aquí dentro y decidimos venir.

Yuki y Tohru estaban sonrojados a más no poder y miraban el suelo cómo si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo. Aunque sus manos seguían entrelazadas fuertemente.

-Hay algo que me ha llamado la atención.- comento Hatori- Yuki, en ningún momento te has transformado.

Todos se miraron entre sí sorprendidos de no haberse dado cuenta de ese detalle antes y Yuki al comprender aquellas palabras, se dio cuenta de que su maldición…se había roto.

Las lágrimas corrieron por su cara, al sentirse al fin libre.

Y lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a Tohru con fuerza, estrechándola contra el. La alzó en volandas y se puso a dar vueltas en la habitación riendo con lágrimas en los ojos. Bajo a Tohru y la beso apasionadamente en los labios sin importarle que los demás estuviesen allí. Todos sonreían felices de que Yuki hubiese roto su maldición y se hubiese declarado en un mismo día ¡Todo un lote!. Ayame y Shigure se sonrieron entre sí. Luego le chincharían para hacerlo rabiar, en ese instante no era el momento. Cuando se separo de Tohru le dijo en voz baja:

-Feliz cumpleaños.

-¡Es verdad! Hoy era mi cumpleaños- dijo la despistada de Tohru dándose cuenta.

Todos rieron y apagando las velas de la cabaña, salieron rumbo a la casa de Shigure para celebrar la fiesta.

Yuki y Tohru iban los últimos. Yuki la abrazaba por la cintura y Tohru recostaba la cabeza en su hombro. Mientras caminaban Tohru alzó la vista para contemplar las brillantes estrellas del cielo y lo supo con certeza.

Era el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

**Nota de la autora**:

¡Hey! ¿Os ha gustado? La verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de hacer algo sobre esta parejita, a mi nunca me ha ido el Kyo Tohru. Sinceramente a mi me gusta cómo me quedo, pero quiero vuestra opinión. Si os gusta haré una secuela, así que ya sabéis, dejadme Reviews ¡Ah! Y recordad que soy muy nueva en esto, si no os gusta o tal, con los Reviews me ayudarais a mejorar ^^.

Besos

Aprilian


End file.
